mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wspólne Święta/Transkrypt
Pinkie Pie: Wigilia Serdeczności! Uu! Twilight Sparkle i Spike: Hahhaaahha! Applejack: No Twilight, ale tu wszystko pięknie urządziłaś. Twilight Sparkle: Brakuje tylko laleczek serdeczności. Chcesz nam pomóc? Applejack: To miłe z twojej strony, ale wpadłyśmy tylko, żeby życzyć szczęśliwej Wigilii Serdeczności. Twilight Sparkle: '''To wspaniałe, że wasze rodziny spędzają te święta razem. '''Pinkie Pie: Wyobraź sobie najlepsze co tylko istnieje, pomnóż to teraz razy nieskończoność! AAAAA! Ale mam fajnie! [ dźwięk nadjeżdżającego pociągu ] Applejack: Słyszycie? Pora lecieć! Spike: Otwieramy prezenty? Applejack: Um, dziś jest Wigilia Serdeczności. Wszystkie kucyki wiedzą, że prezenty otwiera się jutro. Twilight Sparkle: Kiedy spędziliśmy pierwszą Wigilię Serdeczności razem, Spike nie mógł się doczekać następnego dnia. Od tamtej pory zawsze otwieramy prezenty w Wigilię. Spike: To taka nasza tradycja. Applejack: W naszej rodzinie tak się nie robi. I pewnie w rodzinie Pinkie nie jest inaczej. Prawda? Pinkie Pie: No pewnie! Twilight Sparkle: Każdy ma inne tradycje. [ dźwięk pociągu ] Pinkie Pie: AAA! Lecimy pa! Twilight Sparkle: Mm. Spike: Ech, eeech, eeeeeech. Zawsze o tym marzyłem. O książce. piosenka tytułowa] Konduktor: Budynie kanclerz Puddinghead, pyszne lodowe rożki Windigo! Lektor: Wspólne Święta. Applejack: Ale się cieszę! Nasze rodziny, będą się świetnie bawić, chociaż nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Pinkie Pie: Rodzina Apple i Pie po raz pierwszy razem! Chyba. No chyba że nie. No chyba że tak. Oooo, chyba się pogubiłam. Applejack: Rodzina - i przyjaciele. Najważniejsze, żeby być razem. Apple Bloom: Próbowałyście Flagowych Naleśników? Jagodowe są przepyszne! I nie mów babci, że wiem, ale w jej kufrze jest mnóstwo prezentów! Applejack: Spokojnie, ty łasuchu. Wiesz, że Święto Serdeczności to nie tylko prezenty, prawda? Apple Bloom: O oł, zapowiada się jakieś nuudne kazanie. Applejack: Niestety. Khm khm. Dawno, dawno temu, ziemskie kucyki, pegazy i jednorożce nie przyjaźniły się ze sobą. Ciasteczkowy jednorożec: Nie lubię cię! Ciasteczkowy pegaz: Ja ciebie też nie! Applejack: A wtedy lodowe powiewy Windigos niemal wszystko zmroziły. Więc kucyki postanowiły działać razem, a siła ich przyjaźni przepędziła te okropne stworzenia. Ciasteczkowy pegaz: Sio stąd, Windigos! Applejack: Zwycięskie kucyki wywiesiły nową flagę, która symbolizowała je wszystkie i tak powstała Equestria! CHRUP Applejack: Gdzie reszta flagi? Pinkie Pie (z pełnym pyszczkiem): Mnie nie pytaj. Apple Bloom: I właśnie stąd wzięła się tradycja wywieszania flagi? Applejack: Mmmhm. A dziś wieczorem będziemy mieć tradycyjną Wigilijną Kolację, na cześć przyjaźni między naszymi przodkami. Pinkie Pie: To tak jak u nas! Applejack: Potem, wieszamy Wigilijne Laleczki przy kominku, by przypominały ciepło, jakim obdarzyli nas przodkowie. Pinkie Pie: Ale to tak jak w naszej rodzinie! Applejack: A jutro otwieramy prezenty! Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Tak jak i my! Apple Bloom: To znaczy, że obie nasze rodziny robią wszystko tak samo! Applejack i Pinkie Pie: No pewnie! Musimy być spokrewnieni! Hej! Ja to miałam powiedzieć! Przestań mówić to co ja! Najpierw ty przestań! Hahahaha! Applejack: Dobre. pociągu Pinkie Pie: Tak się cieszę, że muszę wymyślić nowe słowo, aby to wyrazić. Tak na przykład - Dachostycznie! Applejack: Dachostycznie? Pinkie Pie: W sensie, że muszę wejść na dach i wykrzyczeć wszystkim jak mi jest DACHOSTYCZNIE!!! Applejack: Brr, a co jeśli nasze rodziny się nie polubią? Pinkie Pie: My dwie się przyjaźnimy, więc myślę, że nasze rodziny też się zaprzyjaźnią. Wiesz, co to znaczy? Liczba członków twojej rodziny razy liczba członków mojej to dwadzieścia cztery minus moje istniejące przyjaźnie co daje - Aaaaach - dziewiętnaście nowych przyjaźni! Maud! Iiiii! Maud Pie: Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Pinkie Pie. Ciebie też Applejack. Jak było wczoraj na sankach? Applejack: Skąd ty o tym wiesz? Maud Pie: To oczywiste. Masz na kopytkach niewielkie odłamki Andezytu. A to górska skała. Babcia Smith: Oooo, jest doobra. Pinkie Pie: A jak tam w szkole? Maud Pie: Jeśli myślisz, że kwarc jest twardy w skali Mohsa, to czekaj aż ci opowiem o korundzie. Pinkie Pie: Ale za tobą tęskniłam! Applejack: Ale tutaj jest ładnie. Pinkie Pie: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Przedstawiam wam moją super-mega rodzinę! Hę? Hehe. Ugh. Niech każdy z was, przywita się z każdym! Igneous Rock: Śmiem przypuszczać, że pani to babcia Granny. Zwą mnie Igneous Rock Pie, syn Feldspara Granita Pie. Cloudy Quartz: A ja natomiast zwę się Cloudy Quartz. Igneous Rock: Niech niczego wam nie braknie i obyście wypoczęli w skromnych progach naszych. Babcia Smith: Ale wy się śmiesznie wyrażacie, nic was nie rozumiem. Totototo jak wy tam macie na imię? Iggy. A na ciebie, słonko, będę mówić duża mama Kwarc. Limestone Pie: Patrz prosto w oczy Limestone Pie. Mama i tato mają tę farmę, ale to ja tu rządzę. Podpadnij mi a... Pinkie Pie: Tak jest ponuraaaku. Nikt nie będzie tykać się twojej kopalni. Limestone Pie: Ani Głazu Holdera. Pinkie Pie: Och. Nie zbliżajcie się do tego głazu. I co, zadowolona? Applejack: A ty, to pewnie... Pinkie Pie: To jest Marble Pie, moja młodsza siostra. Urodziła się kilka minut po mnie, ale dla mnie i tak zawsze będzie maleństwem, co nie? Cieszy się, że was widzi. Och! I życzy każdemu cudnego Święta Serdeczności. Marble Pie: Mhm. Applejack: Coś mi mówi, że Pinkie Pie gada za nie obie. Apple Bloom: Hihhihihi. gwizd Pinkie Pie: UWAGA! Limestone Pie: Co ja ci mówiłam o głazie? Pinkie Pie: Ja tylko na chwilę. Możecie się teraz rozgościć. Na górze jest mnóstwo miejsca, a potem zapraszam na Kolację Wigilii Serdeczności! Applejack: Póki co, jest nieźle, kuzynko. Pinkie Pie: Hihihihi. Apple Bloom: Och, ciekawe jak mogą smakować ich jabłkowe rogaliki - to moje ulubione danie na Wigilię. Babcia Smith: Ja osobiście wolę sześciowarstwową zapiekankę z fasolek. Apple Bloom: O! Ją też lubię. Och, Applejack? Czy ich dania smakują lepiej niż nasze? Apple Bloom: Ciężko się równać z naszymi daniami. Ale wcale nie zdziwiłabym się. Pinkie Pie: Czekacie na kolację? Ja wiem kto czeka. Uwaga podpowiedź. To ja! Applejack: A co z rogalikami? I kompotem. I dwuwarstwową kruszonką? Babcia Smith: I moją zapiekanką z fasolek? Maud Pie: Jest zupa ze skały. Pinkie Pie: Co za różnica? Kruszonka, czy zupa ze skały. Kolacja to kolacja, mam rację, prawda? Applejack: Yyy, taaak. Yyy, wiecie co? Właśnie tego się spodziewaliśmy. Prawda, że tak? Apple Bloom i Babcia Smith: Yyyy. Babcia Smith: No wiesz? Applejack: Ehehhehehhe. Pinkie Pie: Yhyhy. siorb Ahaha. Czy wszystko w porządku Applejack? Applejack: No pewnie. Delektuję się zapachem. Ale pycha. Aż mi ślinka cieknie. siorb Uch, Eee. kamienia uderzającego o talerz Pinkie Pie: Yhy, dokładka! Wcinaj, bo zaraz będzie pora na laleczki! Applejack: W końcu będzie coś, na czym się znam. Pinkie Pie: Kto chce laleczkę serdeczności? Hy. Applejack: Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten kamień to laleczka serdeczności? Pinkie Pie: No co ty głuptasie. Najpierw musimy je sobie wykuć, prawda, że tak Marble Pie? Marble Pie: Mhm. Apple Bloom: Nasze lalki to... kamienie? Applejack: Yyy, a nie macie wyszywanych lalek, przekazywanych z pokolenia na pokolenie? Pinkie Pie: Oooooch, czepiasz się teraz, bo trafiła ci się dziwna skała. Uszy do góry! Wykażesz się w misji poszukiwania flagi! Applejack: Poszukiwaniu czego? Pinkie Pie: Limestone Pie będziesz sędzią. Big Mac, Marble Pie - para pierwsza. Apple Bloom i Maud - para druga. Mamo, tato - jesteście z Babcią Smiiiith. To wcale nie zespół seniorów - to zespół numer trzy. A ja jestem z Applejack, bo możemy być spokrewnione. Applejack: No to, skoro jesteśmy podzieleni, powiesz nam, o co chodzi? Pinkie Pie: Jak każdy kucyk wie... Limestone Pie: Nie właź na Głaz Holdera! Pinkie Pie: Jeeeny. Kiedy trzy rody wspólnie utworzyły Equestrię, powstała zupełnie nowa flaga na ich cześć. I na pamiątkę tego dnia tradycyjnie wznosi się flagę w Święto Serdeczności. Reszta: Racja. Pinkie Pie: A kto będzie mógł dziś ułożyć flagę na głazie? Applejack: Chyba zawiesić na maszcie. Pinkie Pie: No co ty. Ma być na czubku głazu. A kto będzie tym szczęśliwcem? Applejack: Tradycyjnie, najmłodszy członek ro... Pinkie Pie: Na miejsca. Gotowi? Start! Applejack: Pinkie Pie, czy możesz wytłumaczyć nam o co chodzi? Pinkie Pie: Wyjaśnię po drodze. Applejack: Łaaargh! Nadal nie rozumiem. Pinkie Pie: Dzisiaj rano Limestone Pie schowała też niewielki obsydian. Ktokolwiek go znajdzie wywiesi flagę! Applejack: Ta wszystko jest... skomplikowane i - o skałach. Pinkie Pie: Eeej, no a jak chcesz inaczej? Applejack: Nie wiem jak. Ale mam nadzieję, że wszyscy inni lepiej się bawią. Marble Pie: Mhm. Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. Marble Pie: Mmmmhm. Big Macintosh: Yyyyyyyyy, tak. Babcia Smith: No to jak się poznaliście z Iggim? Cloudy Quartz: '''Zostaliśmy wybrani przez Skałę Par i od razu odbyliśmy ceremonię zaślubin. '''Igneous Rock: '''Skała Par ogłosiła: „macie się kochać nawzajem” i tak pozostało. '''Babcia Smith: Ojej, chętnie bym sobie obejrzała tę niecodzienną, wszechwiedzącą skałę. Nie wiecie czy zdarzało się jej zaślubiać kogoś z rodziny Apple? Igneous Rock: Ależ tak. (kiedy mówił Igneous) Cloudy Quartz: Mhm. Apple Bloom: A jak ta skała wygląda? Maud Pie: Mniej więcej tak, jak lawa z wulkanu, która za szybko zastygła. Apple Bloom: O! Maud Pie: Marzyło ci się, aby zamienić się w skałę? Apple Bloom: Raz mi się śniło, że jestem jabłkiem. Maud Pie: Całkiem sporo nas łączy w kwestii myślenia o zamienianiu się w coś. Pinkie Pie: Mam go mam go mam go! Applejack: Rysunek? A ja myślałam, że szukamy prawdziwego kamienia! Pinkie Pie: Oooo, ale niby dlaczego? A wiesz co to znaczy? Mogę wywiesić flagę! Teraz pora schować prezenty! Applejack: Wy chowacie ''prezenty? '''Pinkie Pie:' No pewnie. Znasz coś lepszego niż dostać prezent? Znaleźć prezent! Chociaż od laaat, nikt żadnego nie znalazł. Applejack: O. Czyli nikt nie dostaje prezentów?! Pinkie Pie: Yyyy, no nie zawsze. Applejack: Czekaj, wyjaśnijmy to sobie. Na kolację je się tylko zupę ze skały. Potem, kucyk, który znajdzie kamień, wywiesza flagę. Ale nie do końca, bo nie macie żadnego masztu. A jeszcze do tego nie ma prezentów? Pinkie Pie: Noooo, jak mówisz to tym tonem, to nie brzmi za fajnie. Applejack: Wyobraź sobie taką scenę: nasze rodziny, otwierają prezenty, wywieszają flagę... Pinkie Pie: Wyobrażam sobie... Podoooba mi się! Dobranoc kucyki! Applejack: Dobranoc Pinkie Pie! Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Oni nigdy nie mieli prawdziwych Świąt Serdeczności. Babcia Smith: Pinkie Pie tak powiedziała? Applejack: Nieee, ale to miała na myśli. Apple Bloom: To są ich tradycje. Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. Applejack: Oooch, wiem że mają swoje tradycje, a my swoje, ale chciałabym im pokazać, że może być o wiele lepiej. koguta Pinkie Pie: Haaaaaa! Święta! Limestone Pie: Aaaaa! Pinkie Pie: Święta Serdeczności! Igneous Rock i Cloudy Quartz: Aaaa! Pinkie Pie: Święto Serdeczności! Święto Serdeczności! Świę... a?! Igneous Rock: Ojej. Ojej! Limestone Pie: Co. Się stało. Z moją. FARMĄ! Applejack: To Święto Serdeczności w naszym stylu. Wszystko robiliśmy po waszemu, więc pomyślałam, że pora coś zmienić. Apple Bloom: O? Applejack: Marble Pie, możesz wywiesić flagę Equestrii na tym maszcie, bo jesteś najmłodsza. Mamo i tato Pie, ugotujemy wam iście królewski obiad. I patrzcie - mamy dla was prezenty! I nie trzeba ich szukać! Apple Bloom: Ooooch! westchnięcie Pinkie Pie: Jihaha! Tak, to będzie fantastyczne! Tak jak mówi Applejack. Prawda rodzinko? Igneous Rock: Pinkameno Diane Pie, jak ty możesz popierać coś takiego? Pinkie Pie: Ale... chciałam żebyśmy byli jedną rodziną. Limestone Pie: A co z naszymi tradycjami? Pinkie Pie: Ja-a, no? Ja nie wiem. Nie każcie mi wybierać! Applejack: Ja, do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Może otwórzmy prezenty pod masztem. Będzie fajnie, zobaczycie. Maud Pie: Przepraszam. Wbiłaś maszt w uskok geologiczny. pękania ziemi, później uderzenia skały o ziemię Limestone Pie: NIEEEEEE!!!! Applejack: Och, ojoj. Pinkie Pie: Wcale nie musiałaś ich wyganiać. Limestone Pie: Sami chcieli iść. Obce kucyki nie będą rządzić w naszej rodzinie. Pinkie Pie: To było zwykłe nieporozumienie. Dobrze znam Applejack. Jestem pewna, że ona nigdy nie zrobiłaby nikomu na złość! Limestone Pie: Rozejrzyj się, Pinkie Pie. Tygodniami będę doprowadzać tę farmę do użytku. I jak my podniesiemy Głaz Holdera? To wszystko jej wina! Pinkie Pie: No to i moja wina. Babcia Smith: Myślę, że pora powoli wracać na naszą farmę Sweet Apple. Może kiedyś się zaprzyjaźnimy? Ale myślę, że na razie nie powinniśmy nadużywać ich gościnności. Apple Bloom: Szkoda, że wyjeżdżamy. Polubiłam się z Maud. Jest fajna jak się ją bliżej pozna. Reszta też. To najgorsze Święto Serdeczności. Babcia Smith: Eeeee, a czy ktoś widział gdzieś Applejack? Apple Bloom i Big Macintosh: O! łkanie Applejack: Tym razem mocno mnie poniosło. Pinkie Pie: Tym razem narobiłam bałaganu. Applejack: Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: [ wdech ] Co ty tutaj robisz? Applejack: A co ty tutaj robisz? Applejack i Pinkie Pie: Przyszłam pomyśleć! Naprawdę? Tak jak ja! Hehehe. Pinkie Pie: Oo-o. Applejack: Za bardzo się wstydzę, żeby tam wracać. Twoja rodzina i moja... wszyscy myślą, że jestem okropną ciamajdą. Pinkie Pie: Oooo, nikt tak nie myśli. Bezczelna, okropna zła... Oj, nie pomagam. Wybacz. Applejack: Przepraszam, że narzuciłam ci nasze tradycje. Nie chcę, żebyś wybierała między swoją rodziną, i przyjaciółmi, którzy cię kochają. Chciałam, żebyśmy zostali jedną, wielką rodziną. I nie wyszło. Pinkie Pie: Nie mów tak! pociągu Applejack: Chciałabym tu zostać, ale muszę złapać pociąg. Pinkie Pie (łkając): Szczęś-śliwego Święta Serdeczności. Applejack (łkając): I nawzajem. Pinkie Babcia Smith: A wiecie, dlaczego Głaz Holdera jest dla nich tak ważny? chuch No więc pra pra pra pra pra pra dziadek Holder Coblestone, odnalazł ten głaz w gnieździe smoka, starszym niż sam czas. Zbudował wokół niego rodzinną farmę, i chociaż to zwyczajna skała, zawsze przynosiła im szczęście. Applejack: Ooo rety. To bardzo ważne. Tak się skupiłam na naszych tradycjach, że nigdy nie dopytałam, skąd się wzięły ich? grzmot Big Macintosh: Y, tak. Applejack: Dla, Applejack. Od Pinkie Pie - kuzynki na zawsze. Apple Bloom: Znalazłaś pierwszy prezent Święta Serdeczności w rodzinie Pie! Applejack: Ehehehehe, tylko Pinkie Pie mogła schować swój prezent w pociągu. To doskonała tradycja. ZATRZYMAĆ POCIĄG! Rodzina Pie: Ehh, Yyyyh! Pinkie Pie: No tocz się, ty... głazie na tocz... już! Maud Pie: Pcham ze wszystkich sił, a on ani drgnie. Rodzina Pie: Ehhhhhh, Ochhhhh! Limestone Pie: To się nie uda! Applejack: Może wam pomóc? Pinkie Pie: Ha? Rodzina Apple! Limestone Pie: Czego tu chcecie? Applejack: Wcale nie chciałam przekreślić waszych tradycji, tylko podzielić się naszymi. Chciałam, żebyśmy byli jedną rodziną i byłam przekonana, że do tego potrzebne są wspólne tradycje. A powinnam była najpierw poznać wasze i opowiedzieć o naszych. Wtedy z biegiem czasu powstałaby nowa tradycja. Achhh, przepraszam was. Limestone Pie: No cóż, zamurowało was? Musimy przetoczyć głaz! Applejack: Ach. Limestone Pie: A ja dowodzę. Rodzina Apple i Pie: Ehhh, ochhh. Pinkie Pie: Chyba właśnie powstaje pierwsza wspólna tradycja - przetaczanie głazu z kamieniołomów! Hihi! Ciekawe, jak za rok Applejack zrzuci go z powrotem na dół? Rodzina Apple i Pie: Hahaha Applejack (śmiejąc się): Nie mów tak. Big Macintosh: Hehe. Pinkie Pie: Marble Pie chce życzyć Big Macowi szczęśliwego Święta Serdeczności, nie? A ty też, prawda? Marble Pie: Mhm. Big Macintosh: Yhyhy, tak. Babcia Smith: Niech pomyślę... Yyy, azaliż, jeśli mnie pytacie, jestem ukontentowana poznaniem was obojga. Igneous Rock: Y-yyyy-ha. Yhy. Pinkie Pie: Hyhy, wszystkiego najlepszego! Applejack: Wszystkiego najlepszego, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Oooo. Apple Bloom: Proszę o uwagę. Maud chce zaśpiewać piosenki, które sama napisała. Applejack: To wspaniale! [ w tle odgłosy typu: nie mogę się doczekać ] Maud Pie: Pierwsza piosenka będzie o skałach. Wszystkie są o skałach. Święto Serdeczności. To święto rodziny. Wspaniałe jak bazalty. I miki. I gliny. i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Hearthbreakers Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu